


Disagreement

by memorywolf



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Anger, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/memorywolf/pseuds/memorywolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elrond and Lindir has a disagreement about Arwen. </p><p>for the first day of Elrondir Week: Firsts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Disagreement

**Author's Note:**

> 10th August, first day of elrondir week! :> the theme for the first day is Firsts.  
> Mine would be the first time Elrond got had a more serious fight with Lindir.

“Why do you insist on Arwen following her heart?” were the first words Elrond spoke to him upon his entering their rooms. Lindir sighed, there was nothing that happened in this valley that her lord would not know of, including Lindir giving counsel to his daughter.

“She has to do as her heart bids, none can dissuade her from the course in which she chooses.” Lindir looked to the furious eyes that were pinned on him. He refused to be made guilty for the counselling of Arwen in the way which he believed, it was Arwen who came to him in the first place anyways.

“We cannot choose her course for her but we can persuade her to sail, why would you tell her to do otherwise?” Elrond wanted to understand, why would Lindir encourage Arwen to stay when he clearly knew that to stay would be the death of her? Did he not love her also?

“Why would you lead her to her death?”

Lindir took a step closer to his lover while shaking his head, “Do you think she would survive if she were separated from Estel?” 

Elrond looked away, refusing to accept the fact of truth, “She will learn to live without him, as we all learn to live on. If not for herself, then for others.” ‘for her mother, for me.’ Was not said but Lindir clearly knew it was so.

And he knew that was the reason of the argument. Elrond, for all his strength and power, could part with a loved one no more. He had already lost too many, had to live despite the loss because he had yet a part to play in Middle Earth. He had to push his grief away and square his shoulders and move on, he was selfless through and through, and Lindir loved him for that.

“Elrond…” Lindir laid a hand on Elrond’s shoulder, hoping to comfort him as he voiced the rest of his thoughts, “I know it hurts you, but you must let her choose her own path.”

Elrond abruptly stood up and shrugged away Lindir’s hand, “What would you know about losing a child?” He advanced on Lindir who was backing away hurriedly at the sudden change in his lover’s tone.

“What would you know of my pain?” His eyes were filled with fury as he backed Lindir against the wall of their room. “I have lost enough! No more!” He shouted.

Lindir flinched. In all the years he had been serving Elrond, never had he seen him shouting in such anger. Lindir placed both his hands in front of him, looking to placate Elrond only for them to be batted away.

“I will not lose Arwen!” Lindir stared with wide eyes at Elrond. He didn’t know what to do, he wanted to calm Elrond down but he was afraid it would just anger him more.

“You would not understand, you would not know how it would feel.” With those parting lines Elrond left the room and a bewildered Lindir behind.

That night, Elrond did not return to their shared rooms. Lindir was so worried he almost made himself sick. They have arguments, yes, but never one that lasted overnight. Lindir knew that Elrond was stubborn but his love for Lindir would always win over that stubbornness, but judging from the topic of their current disagreement, Lindir didn’t think things would be settled anytime soon.

And the thing was he understood. He could feel for both father and daughter, he knew how both were feeling and thinking. He was a brother, he had two younger brothers that had been thrust upon his arms right as he passed his majority. In the absence of their parents, he had become both mother and father to two elflings that shared his blood. If either of them were to be taken away from him, never to meet again, he would have swam oceans and split mountains to prevent it.

But he was also a lover. He had tasted the pain of unrequited love and then had his love returned. If he was asked to never see Elrond again before his love had been returned he might have been alright with it but now that he had tasted the sweet happiness of being with his lover and being loved in return, he would travel to mordor and back before he let himself be separated from him.

He sighed and slid off the bed to dress in his warmer robes. Ignoring each other like that was not going to solve anything, he would seek out Elrond and go from there.

Shuffling his bare feet through the cold stone floors, he turned left and right looking for his lover. He tried the gardens, the spare rooms, his old rooms, the hall of fire, they were all empty.

It was only when he gave up and decided to return to his rooms that he came across Elrond standing before Arwen’s room.

Lindir’s heart broke. He could clearly see the pain and heartache in his lover, the unshed tears under his eyes, the tired years he had dwelt upon this accursed land clearly etched upon the lines on his face. Lindir ached to reach out and bring him into his arms.

“Elrond…” He whispered under his breath, shuffling quietly towards the anguished form.

Elrond did not look up. Lindir reached a hesitant hand to his, unsure if it would be accepted or denied. He let out a shaky breath when his lover gently linked his hand with him.

“I’m going to lose her.” He hears Elrond whisper. And it hurt, his voice was so pained, it was as if he was keening and pleading the Valar to not take away his child, a piece of him.

There was nothing Lindir could do, he enveloped his lover in a tight hug. It also hurt him to bid farewell to Arwen, the one whom he had seen grow from a little babe to a woman, but he would never hurt as much as Elrond hurt.

“I’m sorry.” Lindir whispered. He soothed his hand down Elrond’s back as his lover sobbed his anguish onto his shoulder.

He had no way to stop the inevitable from happening and it hurt that it was so because he would stop the world for his lord, but he would do his best to be there for Elrond and swore to never be the reason for his lover’s tears, he would never leave as the others did.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr: http://petalsofelrondir.tumblr.com/  
> kudos and/or comments are much appreciated! :>


End file.
